warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Loners Under The Stars
Chapter 1- Owl I stared in fear. The badger walked away, dragging our grey and brown mother, Stream. "Run!" she had hissed when the badger had come to our den. Oh, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Owl. I'm a silver she-cat with grey spots and green eyes. My mother gave me my name because of my ears. My sister, Mouse, is next to me. She is trying to yowl, but our big brother Fitz has his tail over her mouth. I look at him. He nods. Even though we do not talk, he knows what I want to say. Lets go. The den isn't safe. The clan territories. '' We know it isn't safe. Mother had told us not to go near the clans, groups of cats that live together and work together. ''"You must never go there, ever. You will be driven out and attacked." Stream licked Fitz's head. Owl snuggled closer to her brother. Mouse was tucked in next to her belly, fast asleep. "Sleep now, you two." Stream whispered. I looked at the stars and sighed. It felt weird, not being in the of ferns that had made up our old den and Stream not around me. I'm not supposed to be awake normally but tonight was different. Tonight mother wasn't with us. Im only four moons old. Fitz is 6 moons and Mouse is 2 moons, the youngest. A butterfly flies over her head. "Mother! Watch me!" mews Fitz. He leaps up and paws at the brightly coloured butterfly that is floating past the den. Owl tries to jump and catch it too, but her stubby little legs won't let her. "Mother, I can't do it!" she squeals sadly.'' "You will one day" purrs stream, licking her little daught'er between her ears. '' "Wake up Fitz." I hiss in Fitz's ears. He looks up at me sleepily and nods. He gets up and takes my place on the root. Mouse stars mewling in fear. "Shhhhhh" I whisper as I curl up around her and lick her fur. She soon falls quiet again so I close my eyes and dream. Owl hides in the den. Fitz is playing a game with her. Then Fitz runs in. "Mother!" he is mewling in terror. 'Stream looks up from grooming Mouse. "Yes?" "Big... white... black stripe..." he pants. Stream jumps up and runs out of the den. Owl peeks out and then darts back in. Stream yowls. Owl and Fitz both rush outside now. Stream is being carried away by the thing. "Run!" she hisses. Chapter 2- Fitz Owl is having a nightmare. I can tell. She is twitching. I feel sorry for her. She is my sister. Mouse is still sleeping. I look at my sisters. They need me, so I cant take any risks. Hunting is a risk. Mother was teaching me and Owl to hunt before that animal came. I miss mother, but feeling sad won't bring her back. I wonder if she is still alive. Most likely not. Maybe we should become house cats, like our father. Mother named me after him. His name was Prince Fitz. He left a day after I was born. I wake Mouse and Owl. It is nearly dawn. Owl looks tired so I carry Mouse. We don't know where we will go once we reach clan territory. It's cold. The leaves are turning golden and red. "Dry tree" Owl murmurs. Its what our mother used to describe this time in stories. When it was cold and the trees changed colour. After Dry tree it would become Snow tree, when it would snow. They had to reach clan territory by then, or they might reach the same fate as Stream because of a hungry badger. Category:Tiger's Fanfiction Category:Fan Fictions